


Shakespeare's R&J: A Crackship Fixes Everything

by benvoliio



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: I'M JUST TRYING TO KEEP EVERYONE ALIVE AND HAPPY, M/M, Oops, honestly tho it would solve so many problems, i guess i ship this unironically now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benvoliio/pseuds/benvoliio
Summary: the more i think about it the more i'm sure they'd be so good for each other





	Shakespeare's R&J: A Crackship Fixes Everything

“Master Capulet?”

Tybalt turned. Paris had stepped away from his conversation with Lord and Lady Capulet, and was looking at him pointedly.

“May I have a word in private?”

Tybalt nodded curtly, unsure of Paris’ intentions. “Certainly, Master Escalus.”

They stepped into a quiet hallway, exchanging pleasantries until Paris stopped and turned to face Tybalt.

“Master Capulet, there is something I wish to propose to you. I hope you’ll hear me out.”

Tybalt heard him inhale deeply before continuing.

“I know– I understand everyone thinks I’m just here to woo Miss Juliet but–” Paris blushed, “I’d like… to get married.”

“Listen, Escalus,” Tybalt growled, “If you lay a hand on my cousin I’ll–”

“No.” Paris cut him off. His cheeks gave off tangible heat as he pressed a chaste kiss to the back of Tybalt’s hand.

“I’d like to get married.”

Tybalt stared.

“Oh.”

“I hope this isn’t too forward. I know Lord Capulet wants to marry into my family, and Juliet, well, she’s lovely, but not my type. But you,” Paris looked away sheepishly, “You’re amazing.”

“Amazing.”

“I can cover the costs, of course. And it doesn’t have to be soon. I’m more than happy to court you officially for as long as you like.” He twisted a ring off of his finger, sliding it over Tybalt’s knuckles before clasping Tybalt’s hand in both of his. “You can reject me, I don’t want to force you into anything. But I hope you’ll consider it. Please let me know, Master Capulet.”

Paris turned to leave.

“Paris,” Tybalt put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s Tybalt.”

Paris smiled, and Tybalt was surprised to find wrinkles at the corners of his eyes that he’d never noticed before.

“Tybalt.”

 

 


End file.
